Particles such as emboli may form, for example, as a result of the presence of particulate matter in the bloodstream. Particulate matter may originate from for example a blood clot occurring in the heart. The particulate may be a foreign body, but may also be derived from body tissues. For example, atherosclerosis, or hardening of the blood vessels from fatty and calcified deposits, may cause particulate emboli to form. Moreover, clots can form on the luminal surface of the atheroma, as platelets, fibrin, red blood cells and activated clotting factors may adhere to the surface of blood vessels to form a clot.
Blood clots or thrombi may also form in the veins of subjects who are immobilized, particularly in the legs of bedridden or other immobilized patients. These clots may then travel in the bloodstream, potentially to the arteries of the lungs, leading to a common, often-deadly disease called pulmonary embolus. Thrombus formation, and subsequent movement to form an embolus, may occur in the heart or other parts of the arterial system, causing acute reduction of blood supply and hence ischemia. The ischemic damage often leads to tissue necrosis of organs such as the kidneys, retina, bowel, heart, limbs, brain or other organs, or even death. Since emboli are typically particulate in nature, various types of filters have been proposed in an attempt to remove or divert such particles from the bloodstream before they can cause damage to bodily tissues.